


Gwiazdka

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst as Hell, Christmas Special, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Silent Night
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers





	

Czy można się czuć samotnym wśród ludzi, którzy są bliscy? Gdyby zapytano o to Kapitana Amerykę w ubiegłym wieku, odpowiedziałby zapewne, że nie jest to możliwe. W końcu, jak człowiek może się czuć samotny, skoro ma przyjaciół? W dodatku takich, którzy rozumieją go bez żadnych zbędnych słów? Teraz jednak Steve rozumiał, że można być samotnym w gronie bliskich.  
Patrzył na swoich przyjaciół, rozmawiających ze sobą, dokuczającym sobie nawzajem i robiących sobie niewybredne żarty. Widział w nich bohaterów, herosów gotowych zmierzyć się z najgorszym złem jakie tylko jest w stanie zaatakować Ziemię, ale także po prostu przyjaciół. Uwielbiał swoją drużynę, oddałby za nią życie, gdyby nie było innego sposobu na ocalenia któregokolwiek Avengersa. Czuł się jednak samotny, zagubiony. Nawet bardziej niż kiedy został wyciągnięty z lodu i rzucony w szalony XXI wiek, gdzie wszyscy pędzili przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na uczucia czy emocje, gdzie szczęście budowano na nieszczęściu innych, a cały świat wirował, kręcił się i nie zamierzał zwolnić ani na chwilę, zatracony w śmiertelnym pędzie.  
Wtedy miał przy sobie agentów S.H.I.E.L.D, wprowadzających go spokojnie w nowe życie, wdrażających na łono społeczeństwa, które przez te siedemdziesiąt lat zdążyło zapomnieć czym są wartości takie jak patriotyzm, odwaga, poświęcenie. Wydawać by się się mogło, że tylko weterani i jego biedna, schorowana Peggy, wiedzą czym są te cechy.   
Rogers zatrzymał się w wielkim, obszernym salonie, znajdującym się na przedostatnim piętrze Avengers Tower i zapatrzył w panoramę miasta. Nowy Jork przykrywała gruba, śnieżna pierzyna. Śnieg ciągle sypiał, błyszcząc i tańcząc w świetle księżyca. Całe miasto, obserwowane z tak daleka, wydawało się senne, spokojne. Blondyn oparł czoło o szybę, zamykając na moment oczy. Swoje myśli potrafił skupić tylko na jednym. Na ciemnym, pustym grobie w którym nigdy nie złożono ciała. Na wyrytych na płycie literach, układających się w napis:  
"sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
10.03.1917 - 16.02.1943  
W służbie Ameryce".

Pamiętał jak James uwielbiał święta, jak cieszył się z każdych wspólnych, nawet próbując gotować podczas któryś, co Steve skutecznie wybił mu z głowy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Te wspomnienia były dobre, ciepłe. Takiego Jamesa chciał pamiętać. Przypomniał sobie także, co mówiła jego matka o osobach, które odeszły. Przecież ciągle są z nami, stojąc przy nas jak anioły stróże. Odsunął się od okna, otwierając oczy i spojrzał na miasto ponownie. Wierzył, że jego przyjaciel jest w lepszym miejscu, w końcu na to zasłużył.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Bucky.- Powiedział cicho, wycierając łzy. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy kilka z nich zaczęło płynąć po jego policzkach.

***

 

Ciężko określić miejsce w jakim był Bucky "lepszym". HYDRA nie należała do kanonu takich właśnie miejsc. Brunet siedział w celi, czekając na to co nieuniknione. Wykonał zadanie, zabił jednego z mniej znaczących polityków, za to chętnie ujadających o wolności, potrzebach jednostek i głoszących hasła z którymi HYDRA się nie zgadza. Obiekt był świadomy co będzie dalej. Zostanie mu wymazana pamięć, a on sam zamarznie na kolejne kilka lat. Poruszył ręką, krzywiąc się kiedy usłyszał nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Chyba zardzewiał. Coś o tym mówili, a może kojarzyło mu się tylko z kodem aktywującym jego bezgraniczne posłuszeństwo? Skrzywił się ponownie, nienawidził tego kodu. Sprawiał, że miał ochotę przebić sobie uszy gorącym metalem, byle nic więcej nie słyszeć. Albo zastrzelić się jednym ze swoich pistoletów, a nic takiego nie mógł zrobić. Podniósł wzrok, rozglądając się czujnie szaro-niebieskimi oczami po całym pomieszczeniu, aż nie poprzestał na wydrapanym nożem w ścianie symbolu. Zrobił go wiele lat temu, linie niemal się zatarły. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę, musiało to być kiedy pierwszy raz został zamknięty w tej celi. Kiedy jeszcze nie był tylko Obiektem, ale...kimś więcej?  
Powoli podszedł do ściany i dotknął symbol krzywej gwiazdy, niemal od razu cofając dłoń jakby się oparzył. Pamiętał, że była ważna. Nie umiał sobie przypomnieć czemu. Jego umysł na szybko zaczął analizować sytuację. Kiedy wyszedł z bazy, było zimno, a na ulicach leżał śnieg. To wskazywało na zimę. W zimę chyba obchodzono jakieś święta. Widział przecież choinki, światełka. To wszystko, czego nigdy wcześniej nie uświadczył, a przynajmniej nie pamiętał. Widział też gwiazdy, ale...to nie to. Chodziło o coś innego.   
W jego umyśle pojawiła się postać, skoncentrował na niej wszystkie swoje myśli, powoli odtwarzając jej sylwetkę, rysy twarzy, uśmiech, charakterystyczne marszczenie brwi. Imię mu ciągle umykało. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, czując złość na siebie i na ludzi, którzy zabrali mu wspomnienia i odebrali jego małą, drobną Gwiazdę. Kolejne godziny mijały mu szybko, starał się przypomnieć sobie więcej o Gwiazdce i wreszcie ta otrzymała imię. Steve. Jego dobra, wspaniała Gwiazdka miała na imię Steve. Wyciągnął nóż myśliwski, ukryty przy stroju i zaczął wycinać imię na ścianie. Krzywo, niewyraźnie. Chciał jednak by tu pozostało, by jego Gwiazdka dotrzymała mu towarzystwa zanim znowu zniknie zamazana mgłą skrywającą umysł Zimowego Żołnierza po czyszczeniu pamięci. Nie miał pojęcia, że są święta, a gdzieś całkiem niedaleko, jego Gwiazdka ciągle na niego czeka, oczekując cudownego powrotu zza grobu.

Mówi się, że w święta wszystko jest możliwe, że każde życzenie wypowiedziane podczas nocy wigilijnej stanie się prawdą. Nieważne jednak jak bardzo Steve chciał by James do niego wrócił, cały i zdrowy. Nie było też istotne to, że Zimowy Żołnierz chciał zobaczyć swoją Gwiazdkę ponownie. Godzinę później został zabrany na czyszczenie pamięci. Jego Steve znikał w akompaniamencie krzyków, wyrażających ból kiedy czuł jakby miliony małych igiełek wdzierały się w jego umysł, wypalając to co pamiętał i zastępując to obojętną, chłodną pustką. 


End file.
